total drama strategy
by cg12345
Summary: A new season of total drama.new contestants complete for 2 million dollars,not an app story.Dedicated to cragmiteblaser,jasonKreugerMyers and all successful total drama new season stories.


This is a tdi story. It's a story of a new season! New characters!

This story was inspired by **The Kobold Necromancer **and** cragmiteblaser and** **jason****KreugerMyers** and basically everyone who has made a successful tdi-tdwt competition story. , thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I do not own Tdi, Tda, Tdwt I own nothing except for characters. The language and a lot of situations can be a T rating sometimes M for language and situations and challenges the campers will have to face. There is also ignorance, intolerance, racism, sexism and overall drama. The character/contestants views politically and religion wise are not my own. But it just means that's what some people think.

Start

The sun rose slowly over the beautiful island, the island was at peace nothing awful bad or dramatic happening…it was peaceful.

Until

A middle age man stepped out of the trailer, flashing an evil grin that could make even the devil run and hide.

"This is going to be awesome!" he practically screamed at the cameras.

"Loyal and great audience this is camp monakouca! I know weird name I think when they discovered this island in the 1600s they were high." the man explained to the camera.

"Now to get to the point I'm here to host a season of campers doing challenges competiting to win…..wait for it, wait for it, 2 million dollars!" The host yelled.

"Yep 2 million dollars! Only 1 can survive and win the money, who will it be? What twist will happen? Who are you going to root for in-"

"**Total! Drama! Challenge….."**

No! **Total! Drama! Virtual..."**

No… whats a good season name….**total drama….technology…**no** …games…**no I got it! **Total drama strategy! **Yea I got it!

"Why the total drama strategy? Well there will certainly be people trying to outsmart each other, and the challenges will mostly evolve strategies so… yea….

"Yep the challenges get bolder and some downright crazy!" the host smiled devisly.

"The campers should be here in a few seconds and we are going to introduce them" the host smiled

A few minutes passed

The host looked around; "where the hecks are they?"" the 1st ones suppose to be here by no-"

"You sure love to hear yourself talk? Huh host?" announced a voice behind him

The host turned around with a frown

The camper smirked "what the producers told you to face the opposite direction? What crappy intelligence and forethought."

The host growled "shut up graig!"He turned toward the cameras "everyone welcome graig!"

Graig was a 15 year old teen wearing a green polo shirt and khaki pants, the basic nerdish uniform-ish clothing; he was of African American race with a low cut. He has a green backpack slung over his shoulder.

Graig waved at the cameras "so host how long till the rest of the campers get here?"

The host looked to see a distance boat coming toward them" here's one now."

A 15 year old boy wearing a black shirt and jeans, he was of African American race with a neat hair cut. He had a black backpack.

The boy walked on the dock and looked around.

The host approached him" welcome cameron!"

Cameron nodded his head and walked away. Leaving the host saying "ungrateful teens"

Graig walked to Cameron "hey whats up my names graig "he said while extending a hand.

Cameron looked at his hand like it was from another world. He nodded and turned away.

Graig looked surprised,"-k…then" he said awkwardly

The host noticed another boat approaching. "Look here's someone" he said

Before the boat got to the dock the host and Cameron and graig heard laughter.

The teen stepped on the dock laughing like a crazy madman,

The teen finally noticing that he was on the dock laughed in glee." I am here!" the teen announced "now you can go hide in fear!Now you can!-"

"Hide your kids? Hide your wife! And your husband! Cause they everybody out here!" said a voice from behind the "evil" teen in a sing tone.

The teen who yelled the Antoine YouTube memorable quote was laughing at his own joke, he approached the "evil" teen" "Sorry man but it was too much! I had to say it! Perfect time for a joke I mean perfect for that joke!" he said while laughing." By the way I'm Alex the best joker in Washington!"

Alex wore a shirt that said jokes are awesome and jeans. He was Caucasian American he had blond hair and he had an orange backpack.

Graig rolled his eyes," That joke was not funny, the way you said made it suck "graig said in a know it all tone.

Alex scoffed "funnier than anything you could have said"

Graig put one of his hands under his chin, in a somewhat thinking pose he said "true".

The teen that had appeared laughing approached Cameron and asked in a puzzled tone "why are you not cowering in fear?"

Cameron looked at him with a raised eyebrow

The teen looked at him in confusion "well my name is mike!" he said his name as if lighting would appear after he said that. "And you" he pointed at cameron "shall be my henchman, my minion together we can rule the world!" he then did a signature evil laugh while Cameron rolled his eyes the evil laugh gained the attention of Alex and graig.

Mike was wearing the most attention grabbing clothes, he wore a plain black shirt and a black cape with a hoodie, he had the hood on so you could hardly see his face, he wore black pants, black backpack and mike had low black hair.

Finally noticing mikes clothing, Alex burst out laughing "wow (laugh) you l-look (laugh) like you came from a nerd convection!(Longer laughter)."

Mike frowned "black clothing is the signature color of evil,"" he told Alex offended.

"But in a lot of cultures red is the evil color!" graig protested with a shake of head.

Mike and Alex ignored graig.

"Well dude you look like a parody of megamind without the blue skin" Alex replied

The host looked at the sea "I see another boat!"

A teen wearing a business shirt and jeans, he was of African American race with a clean hair cut.

He walked on the dock, and he stretched his arms "man! That boat was small!"

Graig spoke up from somewhat reading a book that appeared out of nowhere, "I think the correct term is cramped spaced in the boat"

The teen looked at graig and said" wow correcting my grammar mistakes very nerdish" he replies.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

Alex looked at them too and said" awesome! Nerd fight! Get you money ready!"

Graig and the teen glared at him

"Anyway..." the teen said "my name is Alfred"

The host said "okay here comes a boat!"

When the boat arrived it had 2 people 1 appeared.

One was a Mediterranean teen with barely able to see hair because he was wearing an ancient helmet wearing a purple shirt and actual ancient time armor with jeans.

The teen wearing the armor jumped on the dock and walked toward the host like wearing armor was a lifestyle to him.

"_Abyssus ego sum subsisto victum of Mediterranean_**!"** the teen spoke.

The campers looked at him, confused.

"Oh! This must be our foreign camper! Audiences say hi to Caesar! The host announced.

Graig looked at Caesar in a questioning matter, "how will we know what he is saying?"

The host smirked," you won't, but the audience will!" he turned towards the cameras" as of now im activating a subtitle for the audience."

Caesar began to look in his backpack.

Graig asked out loud "what language do you think he is saying"

"Probably roman or Greek since he said Mediterranean" Alfred said while looking at Caesar.

"I think it's Latin, since the roman language is Latin" Graig replied.

"No it just roman idiot"

"Shut up"

Caesar finally found what he was looking for; he grabbed the item and brought it out to show the campers.

Graig, Alfred and Alex gasped as Caesar brought out an actual sword. Mike looked at the sword with interest while Cameron just raised an eyebrow at the sword. The sword looked like a gladius sword.

Caesar still held the sword but he was holding it straight up like he was declaring something.

"Aspicio omnipotens mucro of mercury! Palpito pro mihi!"(Behold! the almighty sword of mercury! tremble before me!) Caesar yelled in his language while holding his sword.

"No one #$%ing cares jack$##!" a new voice yells

A new teen walked in with a frown wearing a gray shirt and red pants, Caucasian American with brown hair, 15 years old and fat. He jumped on the dock and looked at Caesar," jeesh all that time you talking some gay language, annoying!" the teen yelled in a nasal voice.

Caesar looked insulted,"_quam praesumo vos! Ego can agnosco english vos teneo!"(__ _how dare you! i can understand English you know!)_

The teen just glared at Caesar and turned away Caesar went the other direction.

Meanwhile by Cameron, mike and now Caesar by the edge of the dock.

"Ah if it isn't the foreign guy!" mike said, followed by and evil laughter. Caesar looked at him with boredom.

"I say me, you and my minion" he pointed at Cameron," I say we all work together under me!" he smiled his crooked smile, "we can rule the world are you with me my foreign minion?"

"_Ego mos nunquam insisto vos, vos absolutely combibo! Vos vultus amo a inrideo latrocinium! Ego mos nunquam have vestri veneratio sic ego mos nunquam insisto vos!"(_I_ will never follow you, you absolutely suck! you look like a mock villain! i will never have your respect so i will never follow you!) _Caesar ranted.

Mike looked at Caesar and smiled, unable to understand his language," excellent! You will join me? Great! We shall rule!"

Caesar looked at mike, angry_." ego did non narro ut!"(_I_ did not say that!)_

Meanwhile by the front of the dock

"Language much?" Graig said to the new teen

"Wait was I the first censor?"The teen asked.

"Yes"

"$$%*ing awesome! Sweet roger 1st! "He ran up to a camera," take that Kyle! I told you I would get the first censor! Take that!"He did an offensive movement to the camera.

The host pushed him and roger fell in the water," Trying to take my screen time!"

Roger was trying to swim and trying to make a barrage of insults toward the host at the same time.

He finally made it up the dock, "what no one! Tried to help me!"

A new boat signaled the camper to silence.

A girl wearing so much brightly colored yellow it made some people look away, she had a yellow shirt, yellow pants, a yellow headband and yellow shoes. And get this yellow colored hair, it looked like it was 1st brunette-ish but she painted it yellow.

She stepped on the dock with as much excitement as a hyper dog hopped up on sugar.

." Hello im anner nice to meet you, oh is that the host!" that's what she said but the rate of her talking made it sound like "hell im an nic to me u, oh I at the host.

Graig raised his eyebrows, Alex made a "loco" symbol with his hands, and mike continued having a one-sided conversation with Caesar and Cameron.

Caesar looked at anner with shriven eyes," _est ut sol solis" (is that the sun?)_ he spoke slowly.

Alfred was way more dramatic, he shrunk down to his knees" My eyes!" and he slowly shrunk down to the dock floor.

Roger looked away at the sight of the yellow-ish, "jeesh &!#$% what is with your fashion sense"

Graig shook his head in distaste," leave the jokes to the joker" then he pointed to Alex.

Anner looked at the host," oh my gosh you're the host!" which sounded like "o my go you the ost (sounded a little like ghost)

The host looked at anner in confusion," uh…ok-ay" he looked at the sea," another boat!"

A boat appeared and dropped off 2 people.

The 1st one had on a rainbow colored shirt and a rainbow colored pants; he was Caucasian with red colored hair.

He stepped off the boat with a grin.

Alfred snickered and said" I have a feeling he is related to her "he said while pointing at anner. This earned a few laughed and in graigs case he glared at him.

Alex didn't want to be left out said" rainbows very macho" he said in a sarcastic tone.

The teen with the rainbow shirt ran up to Alfred and, punched him in the gut.

Alfred doubled over in pain and went to the floor mumbling "don't mess with rainbows"

Graig turned to the teen in the rainbow shirt," what was that for?"

The teen shrugged, "mike told me to do it"

All the campers with the exception of Alfred, who was in pain, and anner, who did not know who mike was so she turned to the right but Alex who was next to her corrected her and pointed her towards mike,.

Mike looked around in confusion," not me although I am working on my mind controlling technology".

The campers turned towards the teen.

Graig looked at him in confusion" which mike?"

The teen seemed to be thinking of something so mind consuming he was squinting.

"The mike in my head told me to do it"

Alex, roger, Alfred, who was still on the floor/anner and mike burst out laughing

Graig looked at them in shockingly," dudes multiple personality disorder is serious!"

Alfred finally got up and said "Graig you are such a buzz kill!"

The teen with the rainbow shirt said" my name is josh and the reason im wearing a rainbow shirt is because Derek, mike, Kane all debated on it."

"What happen to you?"Graig asked in a questioning matter.

"Kane got in control" josh simply said.

"I had to deal with that all the way here!" came a voice from the boat.

A male teen wearing a normal orange striped shirt and jeans, he was Caucasian American and he had brown hair, he was overweight. He stepped on the dock.

Roger smiled and said "whoa! Nelly don't break the dock dude"

Most of the campers had negative reactions to the fat joke the most 'dramatic' was Alex.

"Dude you should talk! Look at yourself! You're just insulting yourself!"Alex yelled at roger.

Rogers smile from his joke slowly turned into a frown.

"AAAHHHHHHHAAA!" he yelled as he pushed Alex into the water.

Once they were both in the water struggling occurred.

The host smiled" whoa DRAMA!"

The campers looked down at the struggle.

Graig looked to the other campers" should we help them?"

Alfred smirked at the water struggle," no let's just watch"

The teen that had been called fat looked shocked," I don't know about yall but anyone who defends me, I look out for!" he finished with a jump into the water.

The teen quickly grabbed Alex and they swimed to the dock leaving roger in the water.

"Hey! Hey! Someone get me out of the water! Hey!"Screamed roger as he continued to try to swim.

Alfred snickered," wow he did not know how to swim yet he charged him"

"Yep dumb" Graig agreed.

Alex and the teen made it up on the dock.

"Thanks dude." Alex said to the teen.

"No problem dude my name is ben by the way "ben told Alex.

"Hey! Anyone going to help me!"Roger screamed trying to get afloat.

"Swim" Graig simply replied.

The host saw a new boat approach, "new boat!" he announced

A girl wearing a blue shirt and jeans, tan and had long black hair stepped on the dock.

"Hey guys im anta "the teen said.

"Finally! A cute girl!"Alfred yelled earning a glare from anner.

Anta smiled nervously and walked and stood next to the right edge of dock. (In case you're wondering Cameron, mike, and caesar on left side edge, everyone else middle)

The host looked around from lack of drama and suddenly thought of an idea, "okay guys while we wait for more people you guys can go to the confessional it's a small building to the left side of camp or you can explore the camp"

Alex, josh and ben walked to the woods in a group.

Caesar, Cameron and mike decided more like mike telling them to, to go to the confessional.

Graig and Alfred and anner, anta stayed at the dock with the host.

Roger in the water

With alex,josh and ben

"So you're telling me that you actually ate 20 hamburgers in one hour?" Alex asked josh

"Yep I was sick for a week" ben acknowledge while walking to basically just a never ending woods.

"Shut up! Mike!" josh randomly yelled into the air startling ben and Alex.

Alex looked at ben,"why did we bring him again?"

"I don't know… I guess he followed" ben answered

"Stalker ish" Alex joked.

"So Alex I think we should vote off that roger dude he is nasty and disrespectful!" ben told Alex.

"Eh I don't know planning eliminations is such a good idea-" Alex replied then he thought of something," I wonder if he is still in the water."

At the dock_

"Help me! You $#holes!"Roger yelled at the remaining campers in the dock.

Anta just now noticing the fallen camper reached to help, roger grabbed her hand and he got up the dock.

"Thanks, those guys are going to pay!"Roger said with a vengeful look toward Graig and Alfred.

Graig still reading his book called out," but you did set up the notions that did put you in the water."

"Finally another camper "the host called out.

The camper who stepped on the boat was wearing a brown shirt and blue pants, female, had brown hair and was short and was Caucasian.

She stepped on the dock, flashing a grin, she had braces.

"Hello im neg" the teen said.

No one paid attention, all attention the attention of the dock was on the new camper.

The camper was female, wearing a short gray shirt and white khakis pants; she had short brown hair and was tan.

"Hello I am Dakota pleasure to meet you guys" Dakota smiled.

Graig looked up from reading his book, "so let me guess?""You're the Courtney copy?"

Dakota ignored him and looked around the dock.

Alfred looked at Dakota then he ran to the confessional.

Graig looked at him running." random"

**Confessional:**

Alfred looked around**::::**," I thought Cameron, mike and that foreign dude where going to the confessional, I wonder what happen to them? Anyway anta and Dakota are both hot! Im lucky im in the same competition as them! Can't wait!

**End confessional**

Somewhere in the woods_

"_Vos idiot! Vos got nos lost!"(You idiot! you got us lost!)_Caesar yelled at mike

Mike looked from the woods to Caesar," yes I know foreign minion the woods are idiots and because of it we are lost now let's focus my minions!"

Caesar looked at mike, angry_." ego did non narro ut!"(_I_ did not say that!)_

Mike ignored Caesar and continued walking while talking," where is that confessional?"

"_Quare did sequor vos guys! Iam nos es _lost forem! Ego_ volo morior in pugna non in silva!"(_Why_ did i follow you guys! now we are lost forever! i wanted to die in battle not in woods!) _Caesar practically yelled at himself.

Mike looked at Caesar, "don't worry my trustworthy minion we will find the confessional!"He said in triumph. Cameron rolled his eyes.

Suddenly a loud growl happens.

Mike looked at the source of sound, in one of the bushes," who dares growl at me supreme future ruler of the earth!"

Caesar face palmed

"Is could exsisto a gero vos idiot!"(It could be a bear you idiot!)

Mike looked at the bush, and answered" yes I know minion…whoever did this will pay! Let's get it!"

Caesar looked at mike, angry_." ego did non narro ut!"(_**An, do I really have to repeat it?)**

Somewhere else in woods_

Snickers from Alex and ben happen when they noticed Cameron, mike and Caesar walking in the woods. After they ditched josh they were walking until they noticed them.

So what did they do? They did what anyone would have done to get a laugh. Surprise them with fake animal noises.

Alex makes a louder growl and Caesar and mike flinched causing ben to snicker more.

Caesar then looked around and said,"_exspecto audivi risus! Is EST a iocus! They mos persolvo! (_Wait_ i heard laughter! this is a joke! they will pay!)_

Ben and Alex stopped snickering when suddenly Caesar drew his sword. Silence occurred for a second.

Suddenly a loud fart happen…

"sorry" ben whispered.

And with that Caesar charged them screaming a battle war cry.

Back at the dock_

There was silence at the dock until 2 loud screams occurred from the woods.

"What was that" Graig asked looking up from his book.

"someone must be in danger!" Dakota shouted, she looked at the host,"arnt you going to help them?"

"Nope" the host replied."Because" the host continued, "another camper!"

2 campers appeared, 1 was a girl and she looked bored out of her mind, wearing black shirt and blue pants, she had blond hair, Caucasian, with black and red streaks in the hair .She was holding her hands on her ears in an attempt to not hear the other teen. The other teen was male, was wearing a white t shirt with a picture of a solar system and jeans. He was Caucasian, he had brown on his head.

As the boat got closer, the campers on the dock could heat bits of the conversation, the boy teen was saying

"-so as the theory goes Pluto is now not a planet because it is smaller than our moon, space knowledge is one of my many skills" the boy teen.

The girl screamed," shut up! Shut up!"

When the boat was close enough the girl quickly ran toward the dock and got on it.

She breathed a sigh of relief and talked" finally im away from that nerd!"

The boy teen made it to the dock," salutations, I am Steve the mad skilled stereotype!"

Graig turned to Alfred," I didn't knows we where suppose to introduce our stereotype?"

**Confessional **

Graig: is this guy basically a Harold stereotype?

**Confessional end **

The girl moved away from steve," anyway im max"

The host looked bored form lack of drama," since lack of drama were going to go 4 people at a time!"

Suddenly a boat appeared and approached the dock at a very fast speed.

"It's going to crash into us!" Alfred fearfully noticed.

"No it isn't!" graig replied.

"Yes it is" Alfred yelled then he jumped into the water to avoid the upcoming crash.

The boat suddenly stopped, and 4 campers were in the air and quickly on the dock with a THUD.

"Paranoid much?" graig smirked as Alfred is in the water.

**Confessional:**

Alfred**: **Alfred lookedaround," ok yes I am paranoid, and that was embarrassing"

**Confessional end**

Somewhere in the woods_

Mike laughed evilly as Alex and Ben are tied up, by some spare rope from Caesar.

"Ha-ha! You thought you could scare us! But you failed!"Mike laughed evilly as an emphasis.

"What should we do to them minions?"Mike asked Cameron and Caesar.

Cameron shrugged.

"_Inquam nos cruciatus lemma" (__i__ say we torture them) Caesar calmly replied while looking at his sword._

"Yes my foreign minion it would be great if we just leave them tied up! Perfect!"Mike said and started to leave.

Caesar looked at mike, angry_." ego did non narro ut!" he said and followed._

Cameron looked at ben and Alex, then he tossed a rock at them and followed mike and Caesar.

Ben catched the rock and began to scratch the rope with the rock.

Back at the dock_

The four new campers were still complaining.

1 had on a sports jersey with pants he was Caucasian American and had blond hair.

"Is it time for the challenges yet?"Asked the teen.

"No it isn't Christopher" the host answered.

"Well then how long! This is boring!"Christopher.

"Wow you actually want the challenges to start?"Alfred asked.

"Yea I like testing myself to prepare for my future!"Christopher replied while flashing a grin.

Alfred walked away and stood next to graig.

One of the teens wore a gray shirt and pants; he is Caucasian American and had brown hair. He walked up to Graig and Alfred

"Hey guys I got a pc." The teen offered.

Graig raised his eyebrows," why talk to us?"

The teen shrugged," I thought you guys were the outcast group."

"We are… what type of computer is it?" graig asked.

Before the teen could say anything, Alfred interrupted," whoa… whoa wait! "Gaining the attention of Graig and the teen.

"Im no nerd outcast!"Alfred yelled at him.

"Well you're not part of any other group or faction so you're an outcast."Graig replied.

"Anyway what's your name?" Graig asked the teen with the computer, ignoring Alfred's glare.

"Good of you to ask I am Jacob"

Another teen announced his stereotype, he had black hair, he wore a white shirt that had 'offensive' language on it and black pants.

"Hey all you future losers! Im drake the delinquent! And im here to win!" He announced.

All the contestants ignored him and continued talking in there groups.

Another loner outcast in the dock approached the outcast group. (Alfred, graig, Jacob)

"Hello I have games" he said while he showed them the bag which was filled with games, consoles, and wires.

The host started laughing,'" dude how do you expect to activate any of them! The campers don't have plugs in their cabins! In fact there is no electricity in the whole camp!" after he stated that he laughed evilly.

The gamer looked crestfallen, until he looked in Jacobs bag.

He grabbed the computer from the bag and said," Sweet I have some games for a pc."

"Hey!"Yelled Jacob as he grabbed his computer.

Jacob and the gamer had a grab struggle with the computer until finally the gamer accidently let go.

"AAHHh" the way he pulled back then letting go made him sore backward into the lake.

"No!" was the gamers reply as he was trying to get afloat.

He got on the dock soaking wet; he looked in his bag to find that everything was wet.

He got on his knees and brawled "NO! Now most of it won't work!"

Christopher approached him," dude get a grip it's just games."

The gamer looked at him with hatred," I spent all my life's allowances on this stuff!"

Graig looked at him," well if you win the 2 million then you'll be able to buy all of it."

"Oh yea thanks my name is Cody btw"

"The gamer without his games irony huh?"Alfred asked no one.

The last unannounced teen wore a torn up shirt and low pants, he looked mixed between Hispanic and African American.

He walked to the outcast group and snorted," wow now they are starting to team up! A nerd group!"

Alfred looked at him in anger, because he was called a nerd," oh what is your stereotype? The gangsta?"

The teen looked instead of insulted proud," yep! People at school call me conner the feared!"

Conner smiled a crooked smile," and I was known for picking on nerds."

Jacob winced and backed up, graig looked up in annoyance," so we are supposed to fear you because…?"

Conner smiled," you are suppose to fear me because of th-"

"Alright campers this process of campers getting here is too %$#ing slow!" the host interrupted.

"So one boat full of everyone else will arrive and I will say there stereotypes and then I will announce the teams because this is too slow!"The host continued.

A large boat full of people arrived and people began to get out.

"Ok the 1st one is corey the loner!" the host announced.

Corey wore a red shirt and black pants, he was an African American he had a low hair cut. Corey walked to an unoccupied area and stood.

"Ok 2nd is cole he is the stereotype reader!"

Cole wore a nerdish shirt and blue pants; he was Hispanic and had black hair. He walked while reading.

Graig raised his eyebrow," running out of stereotypes?"

The host frowned at Graig," shut up Graig!"

"Next is calla the quiet girl"

Calla wore a light blue shirt and pants; she had blackish brownish hair and was African American.

Calla said in a quiet voice not even the host could hear it, "hI"

"Next is sam the dumb girl" the host said

Sam is basically a remake of Lindsay of total drama island.

Sam glared at the host from the comment.

Sam sat in the 'popular' area' (Christopher, drake, anner, max, conner,)

"Ok next is jake the _-_"

"….you didn't say anything" Graig told him.

"I wasn't supposed to now back to new campers" the host replied.

Jake wore an orange shirt and black pants, he was Caucasian and had brown hair,

Jake smiled and joined the 'popular 'area.

"Next is Velma!"The host announced.

"Wow named after a Scooby doo character!" exclaimed Alfred.

"Velma's stereotype is also secret" the host announced.

Jake looked at Velma with curiosity.

**Confessional**

Graig: graig looks at camera," hmmm why would the host go out of his way to not say Velma's or jakes stereotype?"He holds his head in hands," come on graig! Think!"

Cody: Cody looks around the small building in sorrow," no! What am I going to do!Without video games im doomed!"

Neg:" has anyone noticed me yet?"A loud NO! Was a reply from the began to cry and ran out of the confessional. Conner appeared with a wide smile shortly after.

Conner," ha ha that was awesome! You won't see me crying like a wannabee nobody! That's why the viewers should root for me!"

**Confessional end**

Velma had long black hair and a tan skin; she wore a short white shirt and small Speedo/short.

"Dang Velma's hot!"Alfred exclaimed while looking at Velma. Anta frowned.

"Nice job stating the oblivious" Graig said while reading his book.

"Next is Justin!" exclaimed the host

Justin wore a white Shirt so ragged up it looked like he never thought of straighting it out. His pants were equally ragged up and were jeans. He was African American and had a lazy cut.

Justin slowly went out of the boat and stopped at the front of the dock, he looked at the contestants as if they were the most boring thing on earth,"hey guys" he said lazily.

"Oh let me guess the slacker teen?"Alfred asked with a raised eyebrow.

Graig looked at Alfred with a shocked expression," Dude stop stealing my stereotype!"

"Whatever ok next is nick!" the host.

A teen wearing a straight black jacket and jeans, he was Caucasian American; he walked on the dock," wow look at the girls!"He said with a smile that many people found creepy.

The host looked at the contestants," any guesses?"

"The lady stalker" graig suggested.

"The pervert?"Alfred suggested earning a glare from nick.

" the ^$*& up teen who does nothing but watch girls and is a future stalker/killer who is trying to act cool in that 80s cool act?"Roger asked.

Jacob turned toward roger and said "shut up fat%&"

"You shut the-"roger began to say.

"We don't have time!" the host yelled.

**Confessional**

Nick: nick appears," hey all im nick and im here to win and! Get the girls!" he smiled and pumped his fist," my dad told me that just be a jerk and they will go after me!" "And too those who will get in my way of the girls" he then flips off the camera.

Alfred: Alfred walks in trying not to laugh," that dude was loud, he'll probably get slapped!'

Roger: roger entered, he sat on the chair that was in the middle of the room. He looked at the camera with absolute hatred," Those $#*&$#!" he exclaimed. He brings out a sheet of paper and begins to write on it," ok now on _my _list of people im going to get revengeon is Jacob,Alfred,alex, and that $%^*&!# ******* Ben!

**Confessional end**

"Ok next is piper" the host announced.

A girl teen wearing a white shirt with a hand drawing of a bunch of people holding hands while in the background there were trees, she wore jeans. She had long brown hair and was Caucasian.

"Got it!" Alfred suddenly yelled," She's the tree activist!"

She stepped on the dock and waved at the contestants,"hey guys you ready for a non-government corrupted, non-big business, non politicianian day?"

"Nonpoliticianian is not a word" graig corrected.

She rolled her eyes," details, details"

"We have 1 contestant left!"The host announced.

A teen appeared he had and expensive shirt that was blue but it had _sewed_? No _platted _letters ERIC in gold and he and a blue hat so low you couldn't tell if he was bald or not. He was Caucasian American.

"Why would he want to be in the competition since he is obviously rich" piper asked with distaste.

"Idk, sorry computer online talk….I don't know maybe he wanted more."Jacob replied.

Piper mumbled something, "greedy" while Eric walked on the dock without greeting anyone.

"Finally we have all the contestants and-"the host was interrupted by-

"Hey why is there only 8 or 9 girls?" piper asked angrily.

"Well not many girls signed up "the host answered.

**Confessional (sexist show?)**

Piper: she looks at the camera with frustration," if I lose because of a sexist boys alliance! Then I'll be freckin p!$%*!" 

graig:"hmmm the lack of girls could be an advantage toward them since more people would fight over them so….I don't understand why would they be angry about that?" a voice shouted from outside the confessional said," wow! Graig the know it all! Doesn't understand and know everything! Pretty shocking!"Graig frowned," shut up Alfred!"

**Confessional end**

"There better not be any force pair ups, im not gay." Conner said out of nowhere.

"Well finally we have everyone and we can finally start the team picking challenge!"The host started.

The host looked around and counted the number of teens, "hey where's Alex, ben and Caesar, cameron, mike, josh?"

Once he received shruggeds his smile melted into a frown.

"Great just great! Now we have to look for them!" the host screamed.

"Max, Conner go look for them." the host said.

"Why me?"Conner asked angrily.

"Just go!"The host screamed.

Conner and max walked into the woods, shortly after they walked into the woods Ben and Alex appeared out of the woods, in dirty clothes and looked physically awful.

"Jeesh that was crazy!"Alex exclaimed.

"Well now that make 3 left in till the fun starts!" the host laughed.

"Hello!" josh said randomly.

"How the hell did you get out of the woods?" Alex questioned.

In the woods by the confessional_

"Finally my minions the confessional! We have made it!" mike exclaimed.

"_Quicumque vicis obvius silva exspecto is! Quod is eram vox illic! Vos basically iustus went inter a ingens orbis quod is eram in medius!"(__All__ that time in the woods trying to look for it! and it was right there! you basically just went around a huge circle and it was in the middle!)_ Caesar yelled at mike.

"Yes I know foreign minion we finally found it and it's all my accomplishment" mike replied.

"Hey gaywads!" a voice suddenly called out, the voice was from one of the 2 new appeared max and Conner, conner was the one who yelled.

"Ok come on gaywads we have to get you 3 to the dock if you don't, well ill just drag you there!"Conner said.

"You dare to try to send me and my minions back to the dock, just when we have finally found the confessional! Never! You'll never take me alive!"Mike screamed.

Max calmly walked up to mike and kicked him in the (do I honestly have to say it? almost all t.v shows have done a kick in the nuts joke thing).mike fell down while clutching his; Caesar drew his sword from his slouch_, "__instruo morior in veneratio of meus mucro! Mucro of mercury!"__ (Prepare to die in honor of my sword! the sword of mercury!) _

Caesar stepped forward with his sword.

Conner pulled out a bb gun," man! You even try! To get me ill shoot you with my bb gun and they hurt like hell!"

"_A valde proeliator teneo ut is ero evinco in pugna! Dang vos parcus ornamentum!"(_A_ great warrior knows when he will be defeated in battle! dang your modern weapons) caesar said. He put his sword back._

Caesar and Cameron walked toward the dock with conner behind them with his bb gun pointed at them, max dragged mike with his cape.

Back at the dock_

"Finally! Now we can start our team choosing challenge!"

"So you mean you're not going to choose the teams?" graig asked.

"Nope you do!"" the host answered.

"I choose 3 people and they choose people for their team!"The host explained.

"Wow (sarcasm) what a complex and great way to choose the teams."Graig sarcastically replied.

"Know what graig! You will learn to fear me!"The host said while staring at graig.

"Scary"

"That's why im making you 1 decider for one of the teams so you can get the pressure off the challenge!"The host said.

Graig looked at the host with a confused expression.

"The next person who will be a decider is Caesar!"

"_Populus ego mos plumbum mos usus victoria!"(_The_ people I will lead will experience victory!) Caesar announced._

Graig looked at Caesar," does anyone have any idea what language! He is speaking!"

"Im telling you its roman!" Alfred replied.

"Its Latin can't you understand that Latin was the roman's language!"Graig practically screamed at Alfred.

"Well actually-"steve began.

"Shut up steve" max and somewhat Alfred replied at the same time.

Steve walked away from them with his head down.

"Wow guys that's messed up." graig scolded.

His reply was shrugs.

Steve walked next to Eric and josh.

**Confessional (the 3 outcasts!) _**

Eric: eric was thinking it was very visual that he was thinking, "Hmm I could team up with that steve dude and that josh person that way my clever smarts and money plus steves intelligence and josh's… x factor and I can win the million!"He smiled.

Steve: he looked sadly at the camera," im isolated and ignored by my fellow nerds! The betrayal!" he thought for a moment," well ill just use my intelligence to win the million!"

Josh: josh was just sitting on the chair in the room….doing nothing. Then he randomly said," I like turtles."

**Confessional end **

Eric coughed to break the tension in the trio area.

"Have you guys ever heard about scams?" Eric asked.

"Yea they are tricks, plans to trick people to get money," Steve answered.

"I say we team up and make plans and prank the other campers! Since they already isolate us! "Eric suggested.

"That would be humorous! And a great activity of my skills and strengths."Steve agreed.

"I like potatoes but when my mom makes them they smell like pee."Josh randomly said.

"Shut up josh."Eric said while turning to josh who was to his left.

"The next decider is!-"

"Oh! Pick me! Pick me! Pick me!"Roger screamed.

"The next decide is…."

"For the love of all things awesome pick me!"Roger screamed.

"Is…"

"Just pick me!"

"Shut up roger!"Jacob screamed.

"Yea you really should shut up roger!"The host agreed.

"How about you shut the %#%# up!"Roger replied.

"How about you shut up you brat!"The host angrily replied.

"How about you go home and the producers choose a better host!"Roger replied.

"How would _you _like to get kicked off?"The host replied.

"How would _you_ like to suck my balls?"Roger calmly replied.

Silence

**Confessional (lol)**

Jacob: Jacob looks at the camera with anger," oh hell no! That dude did not just steal a sp joke!

Alfred: Alfred is laughing," Hahahah I (laugh) can't (laugh) believe he-(laugh)"he continues laughing.

Conner: conner looks mixed between confusion and humor," that joke was half gay and half funny," you hear someone say, "that's a contradiction!" conner yells out, "shut up Alfred!"

Graig: graig looks angry," that joke was immature, and just plain!-"he starts laughing.

Cole: cole looks around," I don't get."

**Confessional end**

Conner, Alex, Alfred, Ben all burst out laughing.

The hosts face was red with anger,

"Because of that! Im not going to let you be a decider!"The host screamed.

"What happen to you saying you're going to kick him off?"Alfred said with a glance to roger.

"*#** you Alfred!"Roger calmly replied.

"Shut up fatface!"Alfred announced.

"Wassup!" roger raised his hands in a classic gang-ish way,"wassup!" he moved toward Alfred, "want to throw down?"

**Confessional (fight!)**

Jacob: "another joke stolen from sp! I will get my vengeance roger!"

Conner:" sweet a fight" he smiled then he frowned," I hope they don't just wimp out of it."

Graig:"fighting does not solve all problems." "Talking things out is always the-"a random voice that sounds like conner says," gay!" he frowns.

Caesar: caesar smiles_,__ ego pugna inter duos proeliator ero valde! Hey ego iustus evestigatus is EST meus primoris confessional! (__A__ battle between two warriors will be great! hey I just discovered this is my first confessional!)_

Mike: mike presses his hands together and laughs evilly," The other campers will just fight each other and bring each other down while I and my team of minions will rule!"* insert mike evil laugh here*

**Confessional end.**

"Awesome! Fight!"Conner said while looking excitedly at Alfred and roger several other campers, (mike, ben, Alex, Jacob), arched forward to look.

Alfred stood his ground, and looked at him in a questioning look.

The host cleared his throat, "well…I might as well keep you roger, you ungrateful brat… anyway the next decide is nick."

Several campers awed/booed at the lack of fighting.

"Awesome! Im a decider!"Nick smiled at the girls.

"Now we can do the team making challenge!" the host announced.

"Graig! Choose someone now!"The host suddenly said.

"What! Uh Alfred!"Graig relied fast because of the sudden question.

"NO! I don't want to be on the same team as graig!" Alfred announced with a miserable expression.

"Well you have to deal with it then!" the host replied. Alfred grumbled and stood next to graig.

"Caesar your next!" the host said.

Caesar looked and Christopher _"__is proeliator would exsisto a valde addiction ut meus fidelis quod valde! Quoque populus ego would nunquam! Nunquam! Adaugeo mike ut meus team, si vos operor sic ego mos adepto meus vengence, ego revolvo operor non adaugeo mike ut meus team!"(__this warrior would be a great addiction to my loyal and great team ! also host I would never! never ! add mike to my team, if you do so I will get my vengence, I repeat do not add mike to my team!)_

The campers looked confused. Mike surged forward," he definitely sent me to the team since he said my evil name!"

Caesar looked desperate,_"haud! Ego did non narro ut! Ego did non narro ut! Operor non loco him in meus team!"(__NO__! I did not say that! I did not say that! do not put him in my team!)_

Mike nodded like he understood what caesar said," yes! See my evil foreign minion wants me on his team now." He walked next to caesar and offered an 'evil' high five, caesar turned away.

"Nick choose someone" the host announced.

"hmmm"he looked at the campers mostly the girls," how about Velma?"

"Cool"Velma spoke and walked next to nick, nick stared at her creepily.

**Confessional (romance or stalkerish?)**

Nick: nick stared dreamy at the camera," wow she is hottest girl I have ever seen my dad told to get girls be a jerk and that's what I will do!"

Velma: Velma looks around the room," so this is what the confessional looks like?" she looks at the camera and begins speaking," that guy is a stalker and weird freak! But he can be useful in votes. So I guess I'll just have to deal with it."

Graig: graig smiles a smug smile," stalker-ish?"

Alfred: Alfred looks ready to explode from anger," dang it! He just had to get the hot girl! Dang it! Oh well there's still anta and sam both are pretty."

Conner: conner smiles, " I heard bits of what Alfred said! He is gonna be a fake pimp! I can't wait till he gets slapped!"

**Confessional end**

"Ok graig go again!"The host said," this time you choose 2"

Graig looked at the campers," how about Jacob and steve?"

"Awesome!" steve announced," may my skills come in handy!"

**Confessional (Richie rich is in a pit and he's… (get it he is…)**

Eric: Eric throws his hands up in frustration," dang it! I have to be on the same team as him in order for my clever plan to work! If not, Im stuck!"

**Confessional end**

"Ok caesar choose 2 people!"The host announced.

"_Peius sumo fidelis proeliator! Venit quod Sarcalogos, duos populus quisnam es valde fidelis ego suspectus" (__ill__ choose loyal warriors! Cameron! and chris, the two people who are very loyal I suspect)_ caesar said while pointing at chris and cameron.

"Um...he pointed at me so I guess im in his team." Chris said and walked next to caesar, Cameron just shrugged and followed.

"Nick! Choose 2 people!"The host commanded.

"Oh…..sam? And anta?"Nick said.

**Confessional (he did not just…)**

Alfred: Alfred was angry so angry he looked like he was about to explode," mother*&%#**! Gosh $#%#% it, motha $! $%#$! *#&* you nick!" "Sam and anta really! Now I won't get any girls! Just great just *&$#% great! I will get vengence nick!"

Graig: graig looks around, "I have a feeling someone cursed in here."

Roger: roger looked around, "I have a feeling someone broke my curse record for this show if so, ******* you Jacob, *****^$#%^ you Alex, $# %^&*) %^& you Ben and %$#*&( you Alfred!" he then flips the camera off.

Nick: nick with a black eye, "I guess getting the hottest girls of the show on my team was not the best idea."

**Confessional end**

Alfred surged forward and punched nick in the eye, making both of them fall down.

Conner smiled and cheered at the struggle.

Nick got up first, "what the heck was that for psycho!" he flips him off.

Alfred got up," you just got all the hot girls!"

"Hey!" replied all the remaining girls except for calla and anner who because of her rate of talking she tried to say hey! But it sounded like ey!

"…oh did not mean for you to hear that…?" Alfred asked while he was being glared at the girls.

"Smooth move." Graig sarcastically replied.

"Shut….. Up… graig" Alfred replied as the girls looked away from him and walked away.

"Wow drama!" the host randomly said.

"Now graig your turn choose 3 people." the host commanded

"Well drakes personality and delinquent skill could help? So him and….jake….and piper." Graig said.

**Confessional (skill?)**

Graig: "drakes delinquent skill will probably be useful to the team, jake…I just need to keep an eye on him sense I have an idea what his stereotype is…."he stops and looks like he is concentrated on thinking.

Jake: "Excellent!" he smiled," I can outsmart these guys ill be easy ill just act innocent and a team player then….bam! But…. I have to worry about two things….…..,"

Alfred:" now that I look back…. I did get too emotional over all the girls being on the other team… well don't worry my loyal fans I will not lose my cool! I will win!

Cole: cole is reading his book," well this is boring..."

**Confessional end**

"Ok caesar now you choose 3 people!"The host said while looking at the foreign camper.

"_proeliator per parcus technology , suus parcus ornamentum ero useful,corey! loner proeliator tendo valiturus proeliator! Nos postulo a puella proeliator quoniam they es perscitus sic. Max!, illud es meus 3 novus recruits! populus si vos traho idem eadem idem furta amo vos did per mike ego mos adepto vos!"(__the warrior with the modern technology, his modern weapons will be useful,corey! loner warriors tend to be strong warriors! we need a girl warrior because they are very clever so...max !, those are my 3 new recruits! host if you pull the same trick like you did with mike I will get you!)Caesar said while pointing at max, Corey, conner._

**Confessional**

Max: max sits on the chair frowning, "great just great im on the team with a bully, an 'evil' wannabe, and quiet guy, an antisocial loner, a jock and a foreign guy!"

**Confessional end**

Meanwhile by caesar, mike, Cameron (the 'evil' three)

"Ok my minions I have a brilliant plan to demolish our enemies!" mike not quietly whispered to caesar and Cameron.

"_vere nos es vere iens facio intentio? Denique! Inquam nos utor meus mucro impetro rid of nonnullus contestants non iuguolo nimirum!"(__Really__? we are actually going to make plans? finally! I say we use my sword to get rid of some contestants! not kill of course)_

Mike nodded like he understood what caesar said," yes! We will win whatever challenges using cheating methods and we will win!"

"_impono ut turpis! Tamen is EST a fatum typus of bellum sic peius suo vos. pro iam."(__Cheating__? that's dishonorable! but it is a type of warfare so ill join you...for now...) caesar said while looking at mike._

"Hey" Jacob revealed himself from out of seemly nowhere.

"Dude your just a remake of Wallace from TDL all that crap about ruling the world."Jacob told the group while wearing a bored expression.

"NO! I am not like Wallace! Wallace is the villain! One of the best evil villains there is by the way! But I am no Wallace my stereotype is the stewie!" mike snapped with rage.

" your more like a megamind and fyi both of them have messed up futures, stewie became gay and megamind became good" he turned to the camera that was facing them," sorry for spoilers folks"

**Confessional (what is evilness?)**

Mike: mike looks at the camera with shock…" I did not know megamind became good….." he smiled, "oh well ill be the first successful stewie/megamind!" he laughed 'evilly'

Graig: graig sighs and rubs his hands against his head," they were pretty loud, but that brings a new topic to discuss the word 'evil', I personally believe the world and its affairs are way too complex for good vs. evil stuff."

Max: " I heard what they were talking about, I believe there are good and evil forces in nature and if someone wants to actually want to be evil….then he is a threat…..I guess voting him off would be the best decision for our safety." She stops to think," and I guess conner too"

Conner: he looks sad and he is shaking his head," stewie use to be my favorite character then he turned all gay on us…."

**Confessional end**

Avoiding mikes glare, Jacob walked away from the mike, caesar and Cameron group area.

He walked and ran into his worst enemy.

"Hey watch it #$****!"Roger said while turning around to face Jacob.

"You know fatso! That joke, you stole it from sp!"" Jacob confronted roger.

"Sooooo what?" roger asked.

"Im saying that stealing jokes from awesome shows is not cool! Make your own jokes!"Jacob yelled at roger.

"**** you Jacob! Good thing im on a different team then you so I don't have to look at your gay-ugly *** face!" roger replied.

Roger walked away leaving Jacob frozen in shock.

Unfortunately for Jacob Alfred noticed the argument/confrontation.

"You got told the!-"Alfred started but was interrupted by a glare from graig.

"Ok camper's attention back to teams!" host said trying to gain the attention of the campers.

"Ok nick go! Choose 3 people. "The host commanded nick with anger in his voice.

Nick scanned the girls," ok um neg and Dakota and….calla"

**Confessional (all girl team?)**

Graig: graig shakes his head," predictable, an all girl team."

Alfred: Alfred shrugs," oh well maybe at the merge ill have a chance."

Cole: cole is reading his book," booooorrrrrinnnnggg."

**Confessional end**

Dakota smirked and walked to nick," you were wise to choose me".

Calla shyly smiled and walked next to nick, neg ran up to nick and hugged him," thank you thank you! All my life I was always last picked!"

Nick frowned and pushed neg away from him, neg backed up, sad.

**Confessional (drama)**

Nick smiles," sure enough all the girls we be after me after that performance" neg appears at the door silent, nick continues talking," man that girl was ugly! Why couldn't one of the good looking girls hug me!" neg silently gasps and runs away crying.

Alfred: Alfred shakes his head," she is kinda ugly but that's still jerkish."

Ben: Ben shakes his head," not cool dude not cool."

Alex: Alex looks around," wow first confessional! Anyway I need to protect my rep of being the joker!" he pauses and thinks,"oh! Meg is so ugly her pillow cries at night!..." he frowns," not a good one."

**Confessional end**

"Graig choose 4 people!" the host announced.

"Is this really how we are going to do the team thing 1 then 2 then 3then4 then 5?"Graig asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just choose!" the host yelled

.

"Also in order for everything to be even I only have to choose 2!" graig discovered

"Wow you really are a nerd!" Alfred said at graig.

"Shut up"

"Just choose 2 people then graig!"

"Ok hmmm eric he could be useful and…josh?"

**Confessional (randomness will happen on this team! + 1****st**** team confessional!)**

Graig: graig looks thoughtful" Eric could In fact be useful but josh….his randomness could help us or destroy us…."

Alfred: Alfred shakes his head "only someone like graig would choose the random dude who will be no help for our team!"

Jacob: he smiles," my team looks great and best of all! No roger! Yes! Now I don't have to deal with him anymore!"he stand up and dances….only he couldn't dance and he only managed to embarrass himself in front of the camera and end up with a heavy metal chair on him," help…"

Steve: Steve walks in to find the chair on Jacob,"oh my! How did you wound up like that fellow team member?"

Jacob looked up," yea…not going to tell you."

"ill help you my teammate!"steve said. Steve then tried to lift the chair but his stubby arms were too weak and he was forced to let go the way he pulled back with all his strength made him sore in the air and hit the wall with a THUD!

Josh: josh appears from the door and just stares at Jacob and steve( who was unconscious).

Jacob looks at josh with anger,"" well arnt you going to help me!"

Josh just continued staring.

Drake: drake arrives and notices the situation, steve and Jacob are in, he starts laughing," hahahah how did you nerds end up like that!"

Jacob glared at drake," so….are you going to help me?"

"No just wait one second.." drake took out his phone and snapped a picture of the scene.

He then walked right next to Jacob and stroke a pose, he took a picture of himself in that pose. He continued taking pictures with him right next Jacob.

Jake: jake walks in and notices the situation, he walks next to drake," hey dude whats happening?"

"me taking pictures next to this fool, now can you hold this?, "drake said while handing him his phone," now can you take pictures at a good angle im planning on messaging it throughout the world."

"Hey jake can you help! Me!" Jacob screamed.

Jake accepted the phone and began to take pictures.

Justin: Justin walked into the room and yawned, he looked at the scene with boredom." What happen here?" he asked in a lazy tone.

" hey! Justin! Can you help me!" Jacob screamed while being flashed with the phone pictures.

Justin yawned, "too lazy" he simply said, he then went to an edge of the room and leaned against it.

Eric: eric walked in and stopped suddenly," woah whats happening?" he looks around and notices steve on the ground,he walks next to him," is he dead?" he kicked steve. He continues poking steve with his foot.

Alfred: Alfred walks in and notices how many people are in the confessional," wow! You guys havin a party and didn't invite me!" he shakes his head," that is messed up!"

"It's not a party its torture!"Jacob cried still under the heavy chair.

"Wow what happen to them?"Alfred questioned.

"Can you guys at least ******* help me!"Jacob yelled.

"Language! dude language this is a kid show" Alfred replied.

"No it's a teen rating so we can say whatever we want," jake corrected while taking pictures.

"Oh did not know that."Alfred realized.

Graig: graig appears he looks around," what the f is gonna on here?"

"How did you get here….you weren't follow me? Right? If so stalker!" Alfred replied.

Before graig could say anything Alfred realized something," hey wait! Did you just censor yourself?"

"Yes I do censor myself…and "graig questioned.

"wow! That is so nerdish!" Alfred yelled.

"let's focus on dramatic stuff happening here,"graig said while looking around the room.

"help me!"Jacob yelled for the 6-7th time.

Graig looked shocked and looked at his teammates," why didn't you guys help him?" he then noticed steve on the ground,"and him what happen to him?"

Piper: piper walks in and gasps loudly," why didn't you guys help them!" she ran toward Jacob and tried to lift the chair failing.

"Already said that."graig mumbled.

Josh randomly ran outside

" ok team lets all try to move the chair off Jacob!"Graig announced.

"Who made you in charge?" Alfred questioned.

Graig looked at him with a raised eyebrow," I did make this team…"graig pointed out.

'Whatev lets just help him!"Piper said.

Graig, Alfred, drake, jake, piper, Eric began to push the chair however they noticed something.

"Ey! Hey! Justin help us out over here!" Alfred angrily yelled at Justin.

Justin lazily looked up," I can't right now my legs are…asleep."

The excuse only made Alfred more angry," if you don't get your-"Alfred began.

"Okay okay" Justin said with his hands up, he walked next to jake and began to effortlessly push the chair.

The team began to push the chair.

"Dang what does this chair weigh? A ton!"Alfred strained while he tried to push the chair.

"Bad joke" graig said while trying to push the chair.

"Almost got it!" drake said while trying to lift it.

A loud CLANG was heard when the team finally pushed the chair off Jacob.

Jacob instantly got up and stretched," thanks guys." the team looked at Steve.

"What are we going to do about him?"Alfred questioned.

"Leave him?"Drake asked.

Graig glared at drake about the same time josh appeared with bucket of water he quickly threw the water at Steve.

Steve quickly got up, all wet," what,who,whats happening?" he quickly asked.

"all right guys lets go to the dock"graig said while walking toward the dock.

"again! Who made you leader!"Alfred yelled.

What happen at the dock while they were gone /Back at the dock.

" ok caesar choose 2 people!" the host yelled.

"Hey what happen with the 1st team? Cole asked while reading a book.

"Doesn't matter right now caesar start!"

"_A iocus in acies est valde pro morale! sic Alex iocus suo meus exercitus! iam unus magis alio ego coniecto unus quos can planto insults obviam hostes hostium team. sic roger insult tor suo meus exercitus!"(__a joker in battlefield is great for morale! so Alex the joker join my army! now... one more person i guess one whom can make insults toward the enemy team... so roger the insulttor join my army!) _caesar announced while pointing at Alex and roger.

"No!" half of Caesar's team yelled when caesar pointed at roger.

Roger smiled," ha ha ha! Now you're stuck with me!" he smiled and flipped them off.

**Confessional (team confessional)**

Roger: roger smiles," Those guys are going down im going to get my revenge!"

Alex: Alex shakes his head," I hate that dude…" he then smiles, "time for a joke!" he stops to think," roger is so big when God said let there be light, he asked roger to move!..." he stops….."That was kinda bad."

Ben: Ben shakes his head," he is everything im against! A real ***hole!

Max:" the most evil immature person ive ever meet in my whole life!"

Mike: mike smiles evilly," my team will be easy to over smart with my evil brain! Those fools will never defeat me and my minions! My evil plan will prevail!" * insert evil laugh here*

Caesar: caesar has his sword and is swinging it around while he talks,"_ meus fidelis quod valde team mos increbresco! Nos mos smash hostes hostium per nostrum telum quod mucro! Pro veneratio! Ego tantum have ut fatigo super est civilis bellum."(__My__ loyal and great team will prevail! We will smash the enemy with our spears and swords! For honor! I only have to worry about is civil war.)_

Cameron: Cameron shrugs and looks around.

Corey: Corey sighs.

Conner: conner is visibility excited," I can't wait till we start a challenge and I bring out the big guns on the other teams! Ill be like take that!" he makes a finger gun and starts making gun sounds.

Christopher: he moves around and begins practice boxing," I test myself to see how far I can go, and how well I can do on challenges then I can put my skills to work and win the million!

**Confessional end**

"great im on the team with the fat *******"Alex yelled," just great!"

"Im not fat!"roger yelled, he then pointed at ben," that guy is fat!"

"Not! Cool!"Ben yelled.

"Yea you suck!"Max yelled at roger.

"Oh! My whole team is against me huh! Well **** you guys!"Roger screamed.

Max rolled her eyes, "we'll just vote you off because of your personality then!" max calmly replied.

"Now that is the definition of a ***** in my book."Conner acknowledge.

Max and ben and Alex glared at conner.

Conner was unfazed," the **** yall looking at!"

Max, ben and Alex turned to roger.

"Just listen we won't deal with your spoiled and just plain jerk-ish attitude okay!"Ben yelled at roger.

"_Teammates! Miles militis lets focus pro victoria! Nos should exsisto focus in hostilis tunc invicem!"(__Teammates__! soldiers! let's focus for victory! we should be focus on enemy then each other!) Caesar yelled at his teammates._

"Anyone have any idea what language he is speaking!" Alex yelled.

"Maybe his language is Spanish you know from Spain since I heard a rumor of him saying that he was from Mediterranean and Spain is in Mediterranean, I know Spanish so I guess I could try."Cole spoke up from reading his book.

Roger snorts, "You would know Spanish."

Cole turned toward roger," the heck is that suppose to mean?"

Roger nods, "Of course you know the language of the country you were born in…Mexico then you hopped over to America then signed up for here."

Cole was red with anger and was clenching his fists while glaring at roger, Conner, mike also glared at roger.

"Dude that's stereotyping!" Cody yelled roger.

Roger closed his eyes and raised one of his hands like he was pledging something," freedom of speech!"

"You're horrible" max shook her head.

"Whatever"roger rolled his eyes and walked away.

Mike turned to cameron,"even evil has limits, but _that _was just plain disrespectful even for a supreme evil doer.

Max turned to mike with anger, "im tired of you acting all evil! Being evil is wrong!"

Mike laughed evilly," acting evil? You have not really learned the true meaning of evil then!"

"People focus!" the host yelled.

"Now nick! You end up with cole,cody and anner!"the host announced.

**Confessional ( team confessional)**

Nick: nick smiles," sweet im on a team full of chicks….and 2 guys….."

Cole: cole looks at camera," I wonder if the females will create a girls alliance and vote us off… probably, probably not.

Cody: cody is crying," my games! Why!" he stops and smiles," well at least im on a team full of girls that _almost _makes up for it."

Neg: neg is visibility anger," nick will pay! All boys are cruel! I can't believe he would say that, so mark my words nick. You will pay!"

Velma: Velma smiles, not a happy one a clever one," I have two ways to always be safe from eliminations, 1. Use my looks and get the boys on my team to vote off people,2. I could use the sexist advantage and get the girls to vote off boys….options…option.

Dakota:" my team seems able to function…maybe I can be the leader."

Sam: sam looks around," my looks will keep me here, I can just sit and relax."

Anta: looks bored.

Calla: calla quietly says," Hello"

Anner: anner tried to say, I can't believe im on a t.v show I want to thank my lobster, my pet rock, my books and….my camera! But the rate of her talking made her sound like this ," can be I a shu wa to ank y lob pet rock boo an cam!"

**Confessional end**

By this time graig and his team were back.

"What happen to you guys?" the host asked.

"Just watch the episode recap thing you host do." Graig simply replied.

"Okay time for team names!" the host screamed.

With graigs team_

"Okay guys how about something clever like team victory or something?" graig suggested.

"No! If we choose team victory then we'll jinx it! And we'll lose!"Alfred yelled.

"I don't believe in jinxes." jake stated.

"So if we choose a team name like team defeat then we will win? If jinxes work both ways."Jacob asked.

"Hmm that may work…"Alfred stated.

"So team defeat?" Justin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"yea I guess if jinxes work both ways…" steve said.

With caesars team-_ _

"Team goodness?" max suggested.

"Gay!" conner yelled.

"Team evil!" mike yelled.

"No!" max,ben and Alex yelled mike.

"_Team veneratio!"(__team honor!) caesar yelled._

"Team! Awesomeness!" roger suggested.

"NO!"

"Well **** you then"roger screamed and walked away.

"Team explosion?" corey suggested.

" yes team explosion would be awesome!"chris announced.

" ok teams what are your names!"

" team defeat!" graig,Alfred,Jacob,steve,drake,jake,justin,piper randomly said, " potatoes!"

The other teams laughed at the team name.

"Ok caesars team what is your team name!"the host yelled.

"team explosion!" Caesars team yelled except roger, who was frowning, conner, who was shaking his head, cameron, who was looking bored and caesar who said it in his language.

"The last team what is your team name!" the host said.

The boys on the team were frowning and the girls were smiling when they said there team name," team Amazon!"

"Are we allowed to use old names?" graig asked the host.

"Can't answer because we're running out of time!" the host yelled.

"We are going to play our first challenge!" the host screamed.

"But first let me say what the buildings are in this camp!"

There were 6 small log cabins 2 on the north, 2 on the west , 2 on the east and a weird electronic building in the middle, there was a medium building close to the dock that was the dining hall, and a little north of the west cabin there was the confessional building.

"Ok each team has 2 cabins-" the host started as he led them to a tour thoughout the camp.

"Obviously" graig interrupted.

"Shut up graig!" the host yelled.

"1 cabin for buys 1 for girls-"the host started.

"Dude we are not dumb." Alfred interrupted

"Shut up!"

"Well this is something you won't have a smartalic comment to!" the host opened the door to the electronic building.

The nerds awed, the populars gasped and the loners were left silent as the host revealed what was inside the electronic building.

Inside there were wires everywhere and a circle of machinery chairs all attached to one big machine... supercomputer thing and on top of each chair there was an attached helmet to each seat, above each chair was a screen. There was a flat screen t.v in the front.

"This! Challengers! Is virtual reality set!"The host screamed.

"I thought virtual reality wasn't real?" Alfred questioned.

Graig smirked," virtual reality does exist dude."

"I never asked you!" Alfred replied.

"Challengers! You first challenge is a sword battle!" the host yelled.

Caesar raised his arms and cheered_,"__ dulcis meus mucro solers ex pugna mos succurro mihi lucror!"(__sweet! my sword skills from battle will help me win!)_

"so wait while were in the virtual thing we can _kill_ other people?" conner asked with interest in his eyes.

"yes you can but it would be better for your team if you killed other teams also the area you would fight in is a small town with surrounding woods." The host answered.

Jacob looked at roger," you're going down roger!"

"Bring it *******!" roger yelled.

"Dang what is his stereotype the cusser?" graig asked.

"Leave the jokes to the joker" Alfred told him and pointed Alex.

"Stop stealing my jokes and my stereotype!" graig yelled.

"Ok there are 4 types of swords: dagger or short sword, regular ancient sword, Egyptian curved sword and the fencing sword with a sharp end."

"All swords have a sharp end dumb#$" roger corrected.

"Shut up roger!" the host yelled.

"Also you either start with a sword or you start with a sword by you." The host explained.

"So you just appear or do you fall out of the sky?" cole asked.

"Good idea cole! Ill try both!"The host smiled.

"Nice going cole!"Conner angrily said,

"also you campers will be appearing in random places!" the host continued," sometime close to your teammates, sometimes away." He turned toward the campers," any questions?"

Graig raised his hand like he was at school, Alfred noticed," wow dude."

"Hey!"Graig said in a, angry tone, "Asking questions answer questions!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Alfred noticed.

Before graig could respond the host interrupted him," also…you are allowed to go to the confessional during the game."

"How is that suppose to work out?" cole asked in a bored voice.

"Well thanks for asking." the host started "while in the virtual reality you can press you hands together and say-"

"Pressing your hand together and saying some weird phrase…. That's gay."Conner sneered.

"Shut up conner!" the host yelled,

"ok" the host continued," you press your hands together and say confessional!"

"Original" graig said with sarcasm

"graig!" the host yelled turning to graig," can I finish? Can I freckin finish?"

Graig nodded a yes.

"ok" the host continued," ok when you do that a small camera only you can see, will appear in front of you and you start your confession, to end the confessional say confessional end."

"So the camera will be just floating in the air?"Eric questioned.

"Correct Richie rich!" the host agreed.

Eric frowned and started heading out the door," im heading to the confessional."

"NO! You can't we are _right _here at the challenge we are going to start this!"The host yelled.

"Actually ill let u guys go to the confessional before we go. "The host changed his mind.

"Hey hey hey!"Josh said while raising his hand like he was a school," will we being having armor!" josh asked.

"No "the host simply answered.

"Will we have helicopter blades for heads? Or bear heads! Or what about flying fists!" josh yelled," oh! What about exploding toes!"

"What!" Eric and the host yelled.

**After that random outburst the host told them they can go to confessional**

Graig and Alfred were walking to the confessional when they noticed… a soccer ball.

"Hmm a ball… I guess ill kick it!" Alfred yelled, he kicked the ball in a random direction and it soared in that direction.

"Dude you could have hit someone with that!"Graig yelled at Alfred.

"Shut up!" Alfred simply said.

**Confessional **

Steve: steve pumps his hands," sweet!" he goes on," this will be just like star wars!" he practices some sword moves with his hands"the epic sword fights! Can't wait!"

Alfred: he looks around," I wonder where that ball went?" he shakes his head"anyway im planning to win!"

Graig: graig smirked "well a sword fighting virtual challenge..." "This may be interesting."

Josh: josh was staring at the camera," I hope that there would be exploding baseballs on fire in the simulation!" he leaves with the door open.

Eric: Eric walks into confessional not bothering to close the door, he sits on the chair. Eric sighs, "I have to say mistakes have been made." He frowns in the direction of where josh left, he suddenly frowns more," and the nerve! Of that host, not all spoiled kids are Richie Richs!" he then goes on to explain," im not a Richie rich I may be spoiled but u don't see me running to daddy!" he goes on…" maybe the comment was for comedy?" he goes on…" the comedy of this show is very weird! Is josh the comedic relief? Is the comedy going to be sophisticated humor that goes with the plot? Or some random-"

A random soccer ball soars into the confessional and hits Eric; he falls on the floor in pain and mumbles,

" hmm well welcome to total drama."

**Confessional end**

The campers were back in the virtual building.

"OH! I almost forgot the map is a town surrounded by woo-"the host began to say.

"You already said that."Graig noticed.

"Shut up graig!" the host yelled," ok also there are virtual citizens and-"the host began to say.

"Can we get them?"Conner interrupted.

"Yes, is it interrupt the host day?" the host said angrily.

"Anyway the town has virtual citizens...and virtual laws!" the host announced.

"Rules were made to be broken!"Conner yelled.

"campers!" the host yelled," can I finish the instructions!"

"No" cole simply said, "your just stalling now."

The host slowly turned toward cole…"shut...up" he said slowly and angrily.

"Now if you let me continue, graig"the host began ignoring graigs glare," the citizens hate violence so they created the no weapons law! If you campers are caught with a weapon in town grounds they will haul you to jail where you will be stuck there and bored, if however a camper is fighting a another camper or citizen on town grounds the town militia will attack you, they have swords too so….yea."

"Come on when are we going start!"Alfred complained.

"Everyone get to your teams and discuss strategy!"The host announced.

Team defeat_

"ok team!" graig suddenly said," we need to discuss strategy!"

"Dude who the heck made you leader?"Alfred yelled.

"How about we make some type of government and vote for whoever is leader?"Jake asked.

"Good idea." Eric agreed, "Maybe each challenge we can vote on whose leader?"

"Ok" Steve agreed.

"Now let's vote then!" Alfred stated.

"Who votes for me?"Alfred yelled and smiled at his teammates.

Justin was the only one who raised his hand.

Alfred noticed that, he went to Justin and shook his hand,"yea! Brothers got to stick together!"

"Dude its not enough to win."Graig stated.

"Oh…."Alfred realized," well you'll probably get less votes!"

"What about me? Who votes for me?"Eric asked.

Josh and Steve raised their hands.

"Not enough for majority."Graig stated.

"Let's see, who votes for me?"Graig asked.

Piper, Jacob, Steve raised their hands

"Hey you can't vote twice!" Alfred noticed.

"Oh did not know that."Steve stated.

"Who votes for me. "Jake asked

Drake raised his hand.

"…well I guess graig wins this time?"Jake asked.

"Yea yea yea whatev."Alfred mumbled.

"Ok team! The strategy I think we should use is staying in the woods and ambushing the other campers!"Graig announced.

"Quiet! Dude you could have alerted the other team!"Alfred yelled while looking around.

"Shut up!"Graig replied.

Team explosion_

"I say we just spread out and go all crazy on their ***!"Conner yelled as soon as they got in a group.

"That's stupid dudes"ben acknowledge.

"But it works!"Roger replied,"That and cheating!"

"Roger! That is messed up!"Max yelled at roger,"cheating never! Solves anything!"

Roger snorted," really you can stop with all that bull!"

Max's eyes widen," goodness and order is not bull!"

"yea" ben agreed," you're the type of person who creates conflicts just to get some attention!"

"Hey! Conflict creates progress!"Roger yelled back.

The two groups ( group 1 ben,alex,max, group 2 roger…) split up and walked away.

"Dudes"ben whispered to Alex and max, max and Alex walked toward him.

"I say we lose so we can get rid of roger…you guys in?"Ben asked.

Alex smiled," like a fat chick for…..like a fat chick…uh…whats a good joke…."Alex concentrated.

"Im in"max said while looking at roger with hatred, "I can't wait too long for his karma to get him."

With caesar, cameron and mike

"I have the greatest evil plan! My minions!"mike announced.

"_intentio es valde in pugna! persevero pro nos mos have victoria!"(__plans are great in battle! continue! for we will have victory!) caesar said while looking at mike._

Cameron looked at mike with boredom.

"ok my evil minions we meet in the woods… and we dig a evil hole and-"mike explained.

"_ut est vestri intentio! lacuna! is est non dignus in pugna!"(__that is your plan! a hole! this is not worthy in battle!) caesar yelled._

Mike ignored caesar," then we fill it with spikes and sharp objects..then people will fall in…then we will rule!" mike then laughed a signature evil laugh.

Meanwhile by team

"Im telling you! No plan is the greatest plan!" conner yelled at ben.

"No we need a plan!"ben yelled back getting into conners face.

"I say I should be the leader of this group and be the dictator!"roger announced.

"no way!" max screamed gaining the temporary attention of everyone in the building," I say I be leader, anyone can be the leader but not you roger."

"Well you cant be a leader." Roger sneered getting right in her face.

"Why not!"max yelled.

"Because women cannot be good leaders and women who try to lead go to hell!"roger screamed.

Silence

"that's messed up dude." Ben said with a shake of his head.

"yea that's sexist roger!" max yelled with a red face.

"guys! focus we are suppose to be making a plan!" Christopher yelled out trying to regain control.

"I don't care about yall but whatever any plan you ******** make im not going to precipitate!" roger yelled,holding his arms to his chest.

"The heck is that suppose to mean?" Alex yelled turning to roger.

"Do I have to spell it out? I don't trust you guys!" roger yelled back.

"Wow look at the team spirt."Corey said to Cameron and pointed to the large bickering group.

Cameron nodded.

The least talkative 2 teammates watched as the team argued.

Team Amazon_

"Ok people we need a plan!"Cole announced.

Velma nodded,"ok let's brainstorm."

"I say I lead since I have experience in leading challenges." Dakota said in a superior attitude.

Cole rolled his eyes," oh please! Let me guess you're the Courtney?"

Dakota glared at cole, "im not the Courtney stereotype! My stereotype is lawyer!"

"Jeesh how far of a stick is in your-"nick started.

Cody cleared his throat, "as a gamer I think I have a good plan."

"What is it?"Nick asked.

"Ok 1st thing you do is getting a sword then survive! Because this game cannot last forever and the more people we have the more chance we have on winning."Cody explained.

"Could work," anta agreed.

With Cody and cole

"Hey Cody!" cole whispered to Cody.

"What?"Cody asked in normal talking tone.

"I think I have a plan."Cole explained.

"Well start!"Cody replied.

" I have the perfect plan for revenge on roger."cole started while smiling.

"oh! For…what he said…"cody realized.

"yea all I need is a picture of him."cole discussed.

"ok, you got a camera? Because I can do it! Itll be easy because of all the video games I play!"cody replied.

"-wait how can video games help you?"cole asked with a raised eyebrow.

"video games teaches skill!"cody announced loudly and proudly, earning a "nerd" reply from conner.

"anyway…"cole awkwardly started,"yep I have one." Cole said while handing him a small camera.

"ok"cody grabbed the camera and dashed toward team explosions area.

He quickly took out a camera and snapped a picture of roger and his team…but it was on flash…

"Hey!" A sudden voice exclaimed," that nerd is spying!"

Cody started to run but someone was holding his shirt.

He turned around to see Christopher.

"oh ****." Cody frowned.

"so what did u learn from you spying?" Chris asked.

"nothing I just.." he desperately tried to think of a reason," I was looking for a bathroom!"

Christopher looked surprised," I doubt there's any bathroom in here dude "Chris replied while looking around," how about you get back to your area."

Cody surprised on how easily he was let go quickly ran to his team area.

Cody gave cole the camera, cole pressed a button and the picture came out.

"Dude you got a picture of the whole team!" cole exclaimed.

"Yep! That's what special agent cody is good at!"cody smiled.

"You play a lot of special agent games don't you?" cole asked while smiling a smug smile.

" with dignity!"cody yelled proudly,"wait…that made no sense did it?"

"Nope" cole replied.

"so whats your plan?" cody asked calmly.

"When we get simulated into that world we take everything that's in our pockets since we take our pants and shirt into the worlds, right?"

"Right" cody agreed," but I don't see your point."

"well I take the photo into the world and I show it to the town and say that those guys are attacking innocent citizens..once I say that the town militia will surely go after them." Cole explained.

"wow…all of that just to get revenge on roger…"cody asked amazed.

"it was originally suppose to be just roger in the picture so the militia will go after him..but you got the whole team which can help in our teams favor."

"Sweet!" cody announced," good plan dude."

"Alright! Campers your time of strategy is…over!" the host announced.

"time for action!" the host yelled with a smirk," everyone get a chair and put your head in the helmet!"

"Has this been tested to see if it malfunctions?"graig asked while getting ready in a chair.

"Dude this show is required to have interns."Alfred replied while sitting in a chair.

"Alright!" the host said while close to a big red button,"when I press this the game will begin!"

"Just start! I want to start being all bad***!" conner yelled while in his own chair.

"I want to start so I can pwn you guys!" cody yelled while sitting in a chair.

"Can we just start so I can start my evil plan!"mike announced he then laughed 'evilly'

"Shut up mike! Host just start!"max yelled angrily.

"Don't tell me what to do! Im the host!"the host replied.

"Just go!"Cole yelled.

The host pressed a button and the contestants were sent into virtual reality.

**(An. So this challenge is very violent… (Not bloody blood type of violence, there is no blood at all)...that's all. Also im going to try for some character development)**

_Somewhere _

Caesar suddenly appeared on the ground, he looked around he was in a deep forest right next to a pond. He realized that his armor has disappeared, he frowned.

Caesar quickly looked around for weapons-

Suddenly he heard a rustle in the bushes.

He on habit reached for his back only to realized his sword was not there.

"_Dang ut populus! meus mucro! peius iustus pugna ut nex tunc!"(__dang that host! My sword! ill just fight to the death then!) he said proudly._

"Minion?" a confused voice said out loud.

"_haud… haud is cant exsisto"(__no...No it can't be) caesar doubtfully said._

Mike revealed himself with a 'evil' grin and walked forward , cameron was right behind him frowning.

_Caesar was devastated, he frowned and said," venit!" (camera( he meant confessional))._

A virtual camera only caesar could see appeared and focused on mikes suggestion to "spread evil" he started his confessional.

"_is est rigged! populus quod vexillum es trying impetro mihi per venit quod mike adfero drama vel ratings! dang is! they es non iens ut corrumpo bonus vicis ego ero having huic absentis."(__this is rigged! the host and the company are trying to get me with cameron and mike to cause drama or ratings! dang it! they are not going to spoil the good time i will be having in this mission.)caesar ranted._

_He said "alio" (end) and the camera disappeared, he turned to mike and cameron._

Mike smiled," since we are all here I say we start our evil plan hehehehe,"he chuckled ( did I forget to mention evilly).

Mike pulled out an ancient sword," this sword was in my hand when the game started, since you seemed to be more of a evil sword master maybe you should have this?"

Caesar grinned and grabbed the sword_,"__ gratias ago vos socius miles militis! __"he brought the sword and held it to the sky,"__ ego nomen vos mucro of palus! "(thank you fellow soldier!", i name you the sword of mars!")_

"Now my evil minions lets go activate our evil plan!"mike yelled and ran to a random direction, the other two followed.

Little did they know that there was someone who was right next to them in the bushes,"hmm 'evil' plan?" the unknown person spoke.

_Somewhere else in the woods._

Graig appeared with a Egyptian curved sword in his hand in the middle of the woods.

He smiled, "well that was lucky." he spoke outloud.

"wow! Speaking to yourself that's sad dude." a voice said.

Graig knew who the owner of the voice was, and with a frown he said," Alfred you're not slick, your obliviously right behind that tree!"

A slight mumble was heard and Alfred appeared from a tree right next to graig.

"I hate predictable stuff happening in challenges." Graig sighed and looked around at the forest.

"Ditto "Alfred agreed.

Graig and Alfred started moving to the west where there were fewer trees.

"So…"Alfred started awkwardly.

Graig ignored him and continued walking west while his sword

"Anyway…im thinking of making an alliance..." Alfred started.

"An alliance?" graig questioned.

"Not just any alliance an black league alliance." Alfred continued.

"Are you serious?" graig raised his eyebrow.

"Yea we black brothers got to stick together!"Alfred continued.

"Dude isn't a black alliance racist?"graig questioned while moving west.

"Well…"Alfred thought.

"plus if we start making a black alliance sooner or later there will be a white alliance then a Hispanic alliance, and I just don't want that plus its sorta ignorant Alfred."graig replied while heading west.

Alfred stopped then tried to catch up with graig," yea well I thought it was a bad idea too."

_Somewhere else_

Roger appeared in the air…literally, roger screamed as he fell to the earth.

He landed with a big THUD and landed on his butt, after cussing and getting up he stopped when he realized where he was.

He was in the deep forest with the sounds of animals and leaves brushing around smiled time to play, and began to look for weapons.

Suddenly he was looking at the sharp point of a ancient sword.

"Oh, its you the angry fat dude." The voice holding the weapon said.

Corey sighed and lowered his sword, he stared blankly at roger.

"Hey! Don't call me fat you black *$#****!"Roger screamed.

Corey glared at him," we are on the same team."

"No ****!"Roger replied getting more annoyed," now give me that sword so I can use it!"

Corey frowned," dude are you blind there's a sword right there." he calmly said.

Roger looked down and saw a fencing sword, with a grumble he picked it up.

Corey started toward the north but roger catched up,

"Hey! You thought you could just leave a teammate behind, that's **** up!"Roger yelled. Corey stopped suddenly and raised his finger ( not the flippin the bird finger…) to roger signaling him to be quiet.

"Did you just tell me to shut up!"roger yelled.

Corey with panicked eyes said,"shhh! dude!"

"I will not shut up! I have a right to free speech! And-"roger was interrupted by corey holding his hand to his mouth muffing his voice.

"We just heard him a second ago where did he go?"a voice said followed by and few sounds of snapping leaves, it sounded like 3 people.

Roger and Corey stayed silent while they waited for the sounds to pass.

The three sounds passed and roger and Corey moved away from the direction the sound was going.

Roger stopped and turned toward corey," hey we could have taken them!" roger yelled.

"we were outnumbered plus I didn't see you going into battle."corey calmly replied.

"well I just didn't want my shoes to get dirt on them."roger snorted.

Corey looked at roger's shoes they were already covered with mud but he didn't say anything because there was no point arguing with someone like roger.

"so corey or whatever your name is, do you believe in religion?"roger asked.

Corey stopped to think, "no" he simply replied.

Roger nodded," yea I can see why sense black people go to hell."

Corey turned to him," excuse me?"

"yep that's my religion."roger smiled.

"that's not true, that's messed up roger."corey said with anger.

"hey! Don't go messing with my religion! My religion is that all nonamericans ,Hispanics ,blacks, women who lead, hippies, go to hell!"roger replied.

Before corey could put roger straight ,they heard a loud animal-like sound and they stayed silent.

Corey used this to get away from roger and say confessional, and small camera only he can see appeared

Corey is frowning," I had to get away from that ***hole, can you believe that he actually believes that. Roger is the type of person that is intolerant and ignorant." he sighs," people like that will never learn from their mistakes."

"Confessional end" corey murmers.

He heads to a random direction unlucky for him he found roger.

"Hey where you went?"Roger yelled.

Corey ignored roger and continued to a random direction.

Roger catched up," the sound was just a bird, ha-ha and you ran away your such a wuss."

Corey ignored roger and continued moving.

Somewhere else

Alex was panicking he was alone in the woods with a curved sword away from his friends.

He was currently telling himself jokes to keep himself sorta calm when all of the sudden he saw Justin sleeping on the grass.

"Well it seems it's my lucky day." Alex whispered.

Alex walked up to Justin and threw his sword at his body, once it made impact Justin's body Justin woke up and stared at Alex, Justin's body slowly shimmered and disappeared.

The sword was on the ground; Alex picked it up and continued moving in a random direction.

**An... The way the battles will go is swordfight then which contestant gets stabbed then the camper that was stabbed will slowly shimmer out of virtual reality. **

**Next chapter **

**Virtual epic sword fights, drama as usual, character development, and the 1****st**** camper is voted off,**

**A note_**

**Yep im beginning on writing a tdi story I also developed a neat system**

**The amount of reviews I get decide what type of challenge I do**

**Let's say I get 2 reviews and 1 bad review then I would most likely do a suck ly challenge that's boring and original**

**If I get at least 4 good reviews then I would do a creative challenge like the one the campers are doing now.**

**Im planning on adding character development next chapter since it will be easier on …55 word pages….longest thing I ever typed.**

**You are also wondering why is roger so horrible? He is a combination of every bad/negative stereotypes. If you are offensive over roger then im just trying to show how bad people can be.**

**Review **

**Constructed criticism is helpful**


End file.
